


this mouth is mine and mine alone

by itsnotillegal



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotillegal/pseuds/itsnotillegal
Summary: After the ball, Queen Anne is in desperate need of attention.





	this mouth is mine and mine alone

They break their kiss, gasping for air in the still, dark room. Sarah's eyes are glistening, more alive than ever, while Anne's are glazed with need.

“Fuck me,” she moans, and Sarah's mouth upturns in a satisfied smile as she rises and pushes the Queen's chair across the room. When she stops at the dressing table rather than the bed, however, Anne lets out an angry sound, her latent frustration at the events of that evening's ball rising to the surface once more.

“Why must you try me like this?” she whines, grasping Sarah by the shoulders and pulling her closer. She's flushed with kisses and attention, and her heavy breaths tickle Sarah's face, heightening the intimacy of the moment.

Sarah laughs quietly, caressing Anne's cheek. “Oh, Mrs Morley, you are quite demanding sometimes. Why shouldn't I have some fun once in a while?”

“It's quite cruel of you,” Anne sulks, turning away and beginning to wipe the makeup from her face, “to cavort about and have your _fun_ while I'm stuck here, just watching you.” She angrily indicates her wheelchair. “Sometimes I think you mean to torture me.”

“Torture you?” Sarah chuckles again, loosening the Queen's hair and letting it fall over her shoulders in a dark waterfall before dragging a brush through it. “I think you're being dramatic. I would never torture you without your _explicit_ consent.” Her fingers slide across the back of Anne's neck, punctuating her words.

Anne twists in her chair, seizing Sarah's shoulders and pulling her down for a lengthy kiss. “Get on with it,” she fusses, breaking away for air. Sarah lets out a husky laugh, and the sound sends thrills of need through Anne's body.

Time can't go fast enough until Sarah pins her on the bed, ridding them of their heavy clothes until only a couple of flimsy layers separate them. Their kisses grow hot and languorous. Sarah's hands wander, stroking soft stomach and plump thighs, and she can feel the Queen trembling beneath her in anticipation.

“Fuck me,” Anne pleads once again, and the note of desperation in her voice spurs Sarah to lay her bare among the rumpled sheets.

Noting her lover's flushed face and glistening eyes, Anne bites her lip, spreading her legs even further. Lady Marlborough is a delicious sight to behold, straddling Anne with a ramrod-straight back and proud, firm thighs. With her broad shoulders she overshadows their bed, and the flickering light sweeps across her cheekbones as she brushes her hair back. Anne trembles at the intent in her eyes as she slides down, before Sarah's scorching kisses upon her face and neck and bosom remove every care from her mind - her fatigued body, her crushing responsibilities. Everything melts away.

Sarah groans softly as her hand slips between Anne's thighs. “Oh, you're so wet,” she purrs. Her fingers, slow and gentle, draw maddening circles that have Anne gasping and twitching. “Is that good?” she murmurs, her husky tone only intensifying the pleasure. 

“Y-yes, oh yes,” Anne pleads, her heels sliding against the mattress. “G-good, yes -

Leaning close, Sarah claims Anne's mouth in a hot, lingering kiss before pressing her palm between Anne's helplessly spread thighs. The corner of her mouth smugly curls as she begins to apply pressure, watching her lover's face contort with pleasure. 

“You want this?” she whispers, grasping Anne's hip and dragging her palm just so. Anne bucks and gasps, nodding rapidly.

“Don't - don't stop,” she begs, clutching at the sheets as her movements become faster and more erratic. “I'm - oh, I'm -

Sarah whips her hand away. The sudden loss of contact makes Anne whine in desperation. “ _Please_ ,” she moans, her head lolling on the pillow, her back arching.

Sarah leans close, so close that their lips almost touch, and with a wickedly slow hand begins to fill her, smiling at every gasp and whimper, rocking her hips against the bed and panting. “That's my darling,” she breathes, curling her fingers. “Taking me so well…”

Every coherent thought flees from Anne's mind. Her mouth falls open on a soft cry, half muffled by Sarah's free hand. Sarah's voice, stern and sweet by turns, fills her head and she can feel the pleasure building and growing inside her. Sarah is rutting herself off against the mattress even as her pace quickens, and her quiet moan sends Anne over the edge.

She shudders, whimpering as the full force of her climax hits. Sarah watches, mouth slack with pleasure and eyes hooded as she works Anne through it.

“Oh,” Anne gasps, slowly coming back to herself. Her eyelids flutter shut, breath leaving her lips in soft pants.

She opens them again when she feels Sarah nestling beside her, one hand sliding across to gently cup her face. Though her body is still sore and ungainly, she feels lighter in this moment somehow.

“My dear Mrs Freeman, how attentive you are,” Anne murmurs, smiling.

Sarah closes her eyes, pride and contentment written on her face. “It's my great pleasure, Mrs Morley.”


End file.
